


Fame is in the Front Seat.

by CruciatusFoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Biting, Bottom Harry, Car Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Riding, Street Racing, tom is still a smug bastard, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusFoe/pseuds/CruciatusFoe
Summary: Harry is a street racer with an interrupted winning streak.Until one Tom Riddle arrives on the scene.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	Fame is in the Front Seat.

The car engines revved to life, vibrating through the sleek black tarmac. Next to a red Lamborghini Aventador Coupè with luminous golden tyre rims stood a man in a white fitting vest shrouded by a shiny black leather jacket that reflected the spotlight above him. His black hair was tousled and fell in loose curls around his nape, round circular glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and a thick green belt wrapped around his waist to accompany the black denim jeans he was wearing. 

This was Harry Potter, best known by the code name “Golden Boy.” At least that’s what the other racers called him. 

Green eyes roamed over the other cars and their racers who were often found chatting to each other or leaning against their car to pass the time. The usually calm atmosphere was shattered by the arrival of the last racer; A matte black Bugatti Chiron. Instead of the headlights giving off a pearly white glow, these were giving out a neon green smoulder that seemed deadly.

Harry was instantly on alert, the little hairs on his nape stood on end as the car gently swerved into the only empty space left in the area, next to him. 

He watched intently as a black heeled boot emerged from the opening door, settling on the floor and crunching the small pieces of gravel underneath. Harry’s eyes drifted upwards over the smooth leather covered leg that followed after and by the time Harry’s eyes had swept upwards to past the belt, the man had fully stepped out from the car. He assumed he was making eye contact with the man but it was hard to tell since the black lenses of the sunglasses prevented him from knowing. 

How odd was that? It was currently midnight after all. 

A sleek and trimmed eyebrow raised in question but Harry abruptly turned away, deciding to look down at his phone in an effort to distract himself from the way every nerve inside of him blazed fiercely. When he finally drew up the courage to look over his shoulder, the man was gone. 

He exhaled shakily. Get it together, Potter. He was just another racer, a new one at that. 

The time on the clock read fifteen minutes past midnight now, which meant the race was starting in 15 minutes. Quickly looking around, Harry narrowed his eyes as the mysterious man was nowhere to be found. A hand suddenly landed firmly on the shoulder of his jacket and he would be ashamed to admit that he must have jumped about 2ft into the air only to halt and tense as the hand clamped tighter. 

Through gritted teeth, Harry snarled. 

“May I help you?” 

Turning his head to peer over his shoulder, his eyes came to rest on the plain green shirt that the man was wearing, the two top buttons undone and Harry averted his gaze; looking up at the black sunglasses once again. However, he didn’t miss the brief smug smirk on those lips. 

“I thought it would be proper to introduce myself.” The silky baritone of a voice rang through Harry’s musings, snapping him out of them.

Nodding, Harry stepped out from the grip on his shoulder and proceeded to cross his arms across his chest. A flicker of frustration crossed the sharp features of the man before him.

“My apologies. My name is Harry, what’s yours?”

“So you’re the one they call Golden Boy?” The man turned his head in the direction of Harry’s car. “I can’t imagine why.” Smiling, the man finally answered. “My name is Tom. Pleasure to meet you.”

Harry decided to play along, grinning up at Tom. “Pleasure is all yours, I assure you.” 

With that final retort, Harry spun on his heel and swiftly pulled open his car door and deposited himself in the seat with the door slamming shut behind him. If he was being dramatic then so be it, Tom was infuriating and he’d only known him for a total of two minutes. Having glanced out of his window, he noted that Tom was also sitting behind the wheel of his own car and car engines revved to life all around them as everyone began to get into their racing positions. 

He hadn’t ever mercilessly thought of ramming a racer off the road before but he was sure as hell going to try and take this ‘Tom’ down a few pegs. The hairs on his nape stood up once again and his eyes snapped up to the rearview mirror and unsurprisingly, the Bugatti was revving softly behind his car. Oh, he was definitely going to ram the fucker off the road. Rules be damned. 

Flags up. The black-haired beauty called Bella twirled them around her fingers, the colours flashing vibrantly in the headlights before slashing downwards and the cars were off. Harry took third place, narrowly avoiding the Dodge Charger that swerved into place in front of him. The cars closed in as a tunnel came forward, the paint scraping against the side of the walls at the narrow squeeze; some cars didn’t merge together correctly and collided at the entrance of the tunnel, effectively blocking it for the cars behind. Harry couldn’t suppress the smirk on his face as he caught sight of the Bugatti veering off road and disappearing from the main track.

His smugness didn’t last long. The car came out of nowhere, emerging from the side of the road and sliding up against his left side. The friction caused sparks to erupt from between the two cars and Harry’s indignation ignited, he glared out of his window at the figure shrouded in shadow before the figure in question slammed on the brakes. 

Harry cursed in five different languages at the sudden loss of friction, his car propelling forwards and only his quick reflexes prevented him from smashing into the back of the car in front. He only just managed to regain control, drifting around the approaching corner with the Bugatti still on his tail. 

That’s when the rain started. 

Tom himself wasn’t happy with this, quickly flicking on his wipers, he gazed almost fondly at the red car in front. He couldn’t help it. It had been such a long time since a challenging opponent had raced against him. Humming along to Get Low that was playing loudly on the installed speakers, Tom drew in closer to the source of his delightful entertainment, he had expected to show up, race, take the prize money and leave. Now though, he had a different plan in mind. 

Harry took a sharp right, taking one of the few available shortcuts in the race. He exhaled slowly as the Bugatti stayed on the main track, skidding around the corner and out of sight. Pursuing his lips, he considered this possible latest threat to his ongoing winning streak but snapped himself out of it as he arrived at the end and slid effortlessly into first place; no Bugatti in sight. 

The finish line was just ahead. Harry could taste victory on his tongue and then it was gone. A blur of black and green flashed by at the same time Harry’s car was clipped at the rear and sent spiralling out of control but Harry wasn’t going to just accept this. He pressed the button and the turbo flared abruptly to life and Harry revved the engine to life, his tyres locking briefly before he was surging forward. It was over in seconds. Both cars crossed the line at the same time. 

Tom braked at the same time as Harry, both of them drifting into a stop further down the road in front of the cheering crowds who were collecting their bets. The other cars crossed the line shortly after, some didn’t cross at all, either from a malfunction during the race or being unfairly thrown off the road. 

Harry stepped out of the car, still slightly dazed at that quick save before it was very rudely interrupted by a hand fisting into his jacket and being pulled forwards against a chest, which Harry’s mind unhelpfully noted, was very comfortable. A shiver stole down his spine as he gazed up at the miffed male in front of him, a tick in Tom’s jaw. 

“You cheated.”

Harry blinked wide eyed at his reflection in the sunglasses. “Why do you wear those at this time?”

A low growl was his only answer before he was slammed backwards against his own car. “You. Cheated.”

“You’ll find I did no such thing.” Harry dug his nails into Tom’s fist, taking joy at the specks of blood that appeared. “Did you not read the rules? You’re allowed to use it once and once only. You left me with no choice, bastard.”

They unconsciously had leaned into each other during the scuffle, both of them baring their teeth. 

“Hem, Hem.” 

Both turned to look at the woman covered in disgusting garments of pink. Here was Tom thinking that Harry’s choice of colour for his car was too far. Now he stood corrected. 

“We will have no bickering during these hours, gentlemen. Are you adults or children?” Her voice pierced Tom’s ears and he sneered, taking a step forward.

He was halted by an arm crossing his waist. 

“What do you want, Umbridge?”

“Your prize money. Since you both tied, it has been split to £4,000 each.” 

Tom snatched the pouch out of her hand, making a mental note to use the hand sanitizer in his glove compartment, before stalking towards his car but he evidently paused, looking over his shoulder at where the boy was reaching for his own pouch. Perfect. 

Seconds later, Tom was in his car speeding away, two pouches of cash on the passenger seat and a certain angry green eyed boy hightailing it after him. 

It didn’t take long at all until he was rammed off of the road and down a somewhat steep hill. He almost laughed to himself at his luck of it being in the middle of a wood, no other cars or houses in sight. He cut the engine as he waited for the boy to exit his car, which he did with no attempt at hiding just how angry he was. Tom’s car door was yanked open, his seatbelt undone in the next move and in the next, two fists tightened around the collar of his shirt and heaved him half out of the car so this time, he was the one peering up into vivid eyes. His sunglasses were flung off of his face and he savoured the moment of hesitation in the grip around his collar. 

“Are they contacts?”

Tom chuckled. “No, they aren’t.” 

Harry doubted him obviously, he’d never met anyone with red eyes before but that wasn’t what he was here to find out. 

“Why the fuck did you take mine?” 

He pulled Tom closer, his grip tightening and now they were pretty much face to face. 

“Because, my darling, I saw a much better prize up for grabs,” and before Harry could even contemplate what that meant, Tom made his move. He wrapped his own hands around Harry’s, effectively pulling the boy down and pressing their lips together. Harry made no response for a few seconds only to then push Tom backwards into the front seat fully, ducking down enough to clamber in after him, pulling the door closed and straddling the other male. Tom adjusted the seat to slide further back from the steering wheel.

Quiet pants were the only thing breaking the silence until Tom leaned forwards once more, kissing Harry who eagerly responded, parting his lips for Tom’s tongue to slip into his mouth. 

Harry gasped, pressing himself further against Tom and digging his hands deep into Tom’s hair and tugging, earning a groan from the male. Rocking his hips, Harry matched the rhythm Tom had begun, grinding their clothed erections firmly together.

A whimper escaped Harry and he hurriedly unbuttoned the green shirt in front of him, pulling it off broad shoulders and dragged his palms down the toned chest in front of him as the kiss grew in intensity. He pulled away after a few more minutes, choosing to undo his trousers to pull them down, interrupted by Tom’s hands which grabbed them and removed them completely leaving Harry bare from the waist down. 

Hissing, he asked, “Please tell me you have some lube in this stupid car.” 

Leaning to the side, Tom opened the compartment and plucked out a small bottle, grinning smugly at the racer.

Wasting no more time, the bottle lid was unscrewed and two slick fingers slid slowly inside of Harry, a startled moan shared between their lips. 

“Just” Harry sunk himself back onto those long fingers that were probing around inside him, preparing him, and he shuddered slightly from anticipation. “Get on with it.” 

“Impatient little minx, aren’t we?”

Harry’s face flushed and he scowled at the man, leaning forward to bite and tug harshly at Tom’s bottom lip. Lifting his hips and reaching underneath himself, he positioned Tom’s hard cock at his entrance and with a challenging raised eyebrow, sank briskly onto it. He winced at the slightly sharp sting.

Hands were then gripping his hips as he lifted himself, lips brushing along his neck accompanied with warm exhales and Harry cried out as he was pulled back down onto that thick cock that brutally hit his prostate. They set a frantic, rushed rhythm, with Harry repeatedly lifting his hips and sinking back down again while Tom busied himself with leaving, at this rate, permanent bruising kisses against Harry’s neck, bringing almost guttural moans from the racer. 

Tom then leaned back, grabbing and pulling the leather jacket and the vest off of Harry, dumping them over the pouches of money, all but forgotten in the passenger seat in one quick movement, before leaning upwards to take one of the nipple buds into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and making light swipes at it with his tongue, humming softly at the taste. 

Harry fumbled at the side of the seat, grasping the small handle to force the seat into more of a reclining position. 

With both hands clawed into Tom’s shoulders, Harry sought to reach his climax, the car all but rocking with their movements. It only took a few more minutes of Harry taking Tom and one of Tom’s hands moving to his cock and giving it a light tug, to send Harry spilling over the edge. He felt himself tighten around Tom who bit his lip and buried his head against Harry’s shoulder, feeling himself reach his climax as well.

They sat there panting afterwards, hair drenched and the windows of the car were now fully steamed up.

He felt Tom turn his head towards him and he heavily moved his own to gaze back into the red eyes staring up at him. Idly, Tom moved and brushed his lips across Harry’s, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently. 

They parted after a few minutes and Harry removed himself from Tom’s lap, awkwardly collapsing in the passenger seat after shoving the contents to the side. Harry began to clean himself up, buttoning up his trousers, pulling his leather jacket back on; minus the vest and then slumped there, panting still.

He glanced at the other man who had taken out a comb, brushing his hair back and the smug smile on the bruised lips snapped Harry back to reality. 

Snatching his own pouch of prize money from where he had moved it to, Harry threw the car door open and stepped out, albeit a bit shakily. Tom had hastily pocketed the comb and was now learning over the passenger seat, arm outstretched to prevent Harry from slamming the door shut on him.

“Where are you going?” Tom questioned, his brows furrowing.

“I am going to go win another race and this time, you won’t be getting in the way.”

Tom laughed, a soft chuckle in the back of his throat as he watched the back of the other racer turn and disappear into the dark and he waited, making sure that Harry got into his car and sure enough, a few minutes later, the headlights of the Lamborghini were alight and with a loud, prominent rev, it took off up the banking and back onto the road. 

Red eyes brightened and with one hand pulling his shirt back on, he too started his car with the turn of the key in the ignition and followed immediately afterwards, sliding one of the windows down to remove most of the steam still on the rest of the windows.

A piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it laid fluttering in the breeze, tucked underneath Tom’s own pouch of prize money.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so feedback, good or bad, is much appreciated! :)


End file.
